The Great Kidnapping
by Brian McKnight
Summary: Um... yeah... this one is strange... I get it from Cassandra Jade Tinnikis... who just happens to be my cousin... But anyway... just... read.


"ASH, ASH," BROCK CALLS, "WHERE CAN HE BE? ALL HE WENT TO

DO IS GET FIRE WOULD FOR TONIGHT" "BROCK, BROCK," MISTY

CALLS, "HAVE YOU SEEN ASH, HE SHOULD BE BACK BY NOW

SHOULDN'T HE" "ASH MAY HAVE GOTTEN LOST IN THE FOREST WHEN

HE WENT TO GET FIRE WOOD."BROCKED SAID," WE HAVE TO GO

LOOKING FOR HIM." " YES, LET'S GO" MISTY AGREEDED.

THAT NIGHT MISTY, BROCK, AND PIKACHU WENT LOOKING FOR ASH,

WHEN SUDDENLY THEY CAME ACROSS A CLAN OF BEEDRILL, THE

BEEDRILL HAD ASH TIED TO A TREE AND WERE PLANNING TO EAT

ASH.

"YOU LET ASH GO RIGHT NOW" BROCK CALLED "OR ELSE." AND WITH

THAT THE BEEDRILL STARTED TO ATTACK, BUT BEFORE THE BEEDRILL

COULD ATTACK, PIKACHU USED THUNDER AND DESTROYED ALL THE

BEEDRILL. "ASH, ARE YOU OK" MISTY AND BROCK SAID "YES I'M OK

I JUST NEED TO REST." "HOW DID YOU GET CAPTURED BY THE

BEEDRILL ANYWAYS?" MISTY PROCLAIMED. "WELL" ASH SAID,"WHEN

I WAS COLLECTING WOOD I SAW THE BEEDRILL EATING AND I

DECIDED TO CAPTURE ON OF THEM FOR MYSELF, BUT, BEFORE I

COULD THEY GANGED UP ON ME AND JUMPED ME."

YOU DORK "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TRY

AND CAPTURE WILD POKEMON WHILE THEY'RE EATING, YOU ARE SUCH

A DOPE." COME ON LET'S HEAD BACK TO CAMP AND EAT SOMETHING"

SAID BROCK," I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF FOOD READY"

IS THIS THE END OF OUR HERO'S ADVENTURE? TUNE IN FOR THE

CONCLUSION OF THIS FAN-FIC.

PART 2

WHILE OUR HERO'S WERE HEADING BACK TO CAMP THEY SAW A GROUP

OF SNORLAX EATING THEIR FOOD.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM OUR FOOD, THAT'S OUR'S," MISTY SCREAMED.

THE SNORLAX LOOKED UP AT MISTY, BROCK, AND ASH AND SUDDENLY

STOMPED OFF INTO THE FOREST. MISTY RAN OVER TO THE TENT AND

STARTED TO PANIC. "MISTY WHAT'S WRONG"SAID BROCK. "TOGEPI,

TOGEPI" SAID MISTY,"TOGEPI IS GONE."

SUDDENLY OFF IN THE DISTANCE THE GROUP HEARD TOGEPI SCREAM.

"OH NO, THE SNORLAX TOOK TOGEPI INTO IT'S LAIR" SAID MISTY,"

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO." "COME ON GUYS LET'S GO RESCUE

TOGEPI," SAID ASH. "BUT HOW" SAID MISTY," "WE HAVE NO

WEAPONS," "YES WE DO MISTY," SAID ASH,"WE HAVE POKEMON." WE

CAN USE OUR STRONGEST POKEMON TO FIGHT AGAINST THE SNORLAX."

AS OUR HERO'S RUN INTO THE DARK AND MISTERIOUS FOREST THEY

SUDDENLY SPOT THE SNORLAX'S LAIR.

"COME ON GUYS LET'S GO GET TOGEPI," BUT BEFORE THEY COULD GO

ANY FARTHER THEY SAW THAT THE SNORLAX HAD IT'S LAIR GUARDED

BY A BAND OF ARBOKS. "OK, LET'S GET RID OF THESE SNAKES,"

SAID ASH," PIKACHU… THUNDERSHOCK."AND WITH THAT THE BAND OF

ARBOKS WERE DESTROYED. "COME ON GUYS LET'S GO RESCUE

TOGEPI." "WAIT ASH," SAID MISTY," WE HAVE TO HAVE A PLAN TO

RESCUE TOGEPI, DON'T BE A BLOCKHEAD." "OK MISTY" SAID ASH,

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO." "LET ME USE MY STARMIE, THEN I CAN USE

IT'S HYDRO PUMP TO ELIMINATE THAT SNORLAX."

AND AS MISTY SAID THE HYDRO PUMP DESTROYED THE SNORLAX. BUT

AS OUR HERO'S HEAD INTO THE CAVE WHAT OTHER MISTERIOUS

MONSTERS WILL BE WAITING RIGHT AROUND THE BEND. TUNE INTO

THE CONCLUSION OF THIS FAN-FIC, PART 3 OF THE GREAT

KIDNAPPING.

PART 3

IN THE DISTANCE, ASH, MISTY, BROCK, AND PIKACHU HEARD

STRANGE LAUGHING NOISES. "WHAT'S THAT," SAID ASH, " I DON'T

KNOW BUT SEEMS FAMILIAR." "COME ON LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT."

AS ASH, MISTY, BROCK , AND PIKACHU HEAD DEEPER INTO THE CAVE

THEY SEE THEIR ARCH ENEMIES. "HEY, IT'S TEAM ROCKET WHAT ARE

THEY DOING HERE" SAID MISTY, "WELL I DON'T KNOW" SAID ASH,"

BUT I PLAN TO FIND OUT." "HEY, TEAM ROCKET" SAID ASH, " GIVE

US BACK TOGEPI." "IT'S THE SQUIRTS" SAID JESSIE, " WE CAN'T

LET THEM RUIN OUR PLANS."

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE"

" TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION"

"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION"

" TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE"

"TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE"

"JESSIE"

"JAMES"

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT"

"MEOWTH…"

"SHUT YOUR BIG MEOWTH, MEOWTH" "THIS TOGEPI IS OURS AND YOUR

NOT GETTING IT," SAID JESSIE. "FINE,IF YOU WANT IT TO BE

THAT WAY,IT CAN," SAID ASH. "PIKACHU, GO."

"ARBOK GO" SAID JESSIE, "POISON NEEDLE ATTACK!" "PIKACHU!"

SAID ASH, "THUNDERSHOCK!"

PIKACHU'S THUNDERSHOCK COMPLETELY DESTROYED ARBOK AND LEFT

HIM PARALYZED.

"PIKACHU THUNDER ATTACK," SAID ASH!

PIKACHU'S THUNDER ATTACK COMPLETELY LEFT TEAMROCKET

PARALYZED AND HELPLESS.

"COME ON GUYS GRAB TOGEPI AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" SAID

BROCK.

BUT TO OUR HERO'S SURPRISE TEAMROCKET RAN OUT OF THE CAVE

AND DEMANDED THE RETURN OF TOGEPI. "GIVE THAT TOGEPI TO US,

IF WE DON'T GET IT THE BOSS WILL KICK US OFF THE SUPERSQUAD"

SAID JAMES." "WELL TO BAD," SAID ASH, "YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO

BLAST OFF EMPTY HANDED." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BLAST OFF"

"PIKACHU" SAID ASH, "HYPERSHOCK." "TEAMROCKET'S BLASTING OFF

AGAIN" "WELL ALL ENDS WELL RIGHT GUYS… RIGHT?" SAID ASH.

"THIS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BLOCKHEAD," SAID MISTY.

"YEAH ASH," SAID BROCK, " IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SUCH A DOPE

NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED."

OUR HERO'S OUR SAVE AND SOUND IN THE FOREST ARGUEING,BUT,

THERE ARE STILL ADVENTURES TO COME THEIR WAY. WHAT WILL THE

NEXT ADVENTURE BE?????????????????????????


End file.
